


Холод

by 006_stkglm



Series: Тафт-три-погоды по-британски [1]
Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Погода в Британии бывает всякая, например, холодная</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> Автор балансирует между киноном и книжным каноном.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды fandom The Eagle 2015

— Закрой двери, раб, — замечает старый Аквила, — ночью будет холодно. — И Эска, закрывая тяжелые створки из темного бука, фыркает про себя.  
Холодно! Что римляне вообще знают про холод?! Холод — это когда ранними весенними ночами, вооружившись копьями и факелами, приходится караулить загоны, где ягнятся овцы, насмерть сражаясь с оголодавшими и потому совершенно бесстрашными волками. Это когда зимой двое суток бежишь в соседнее становище за бабкой-ведуньей, потому что младший, последний ребенок твоей матери, чахнет на глазах, отказываясь есть. Холод — это когда лежишь в стылой октябрьской грязи, уткнувшись в нее лицом и боясь пошевелиться, потому что в десяти футах от тебя мерно топает, бряцая мечами и снаряжением, римский патруль.

Сейчас тоже октябрь, но в доме старого Аквилы, где вот уже несколько недель живет Эска, это почти незаметно. Пол во всех комнатах нагревается исправно, и когда тяжелые деревянные двери плотно закрыты, в помещениях уютно, тепло и сладко пахнет вишней, ветки которой Эска и Маркипур подкладывают в жаровни. Но центурион все равно зябко кутается в свой плотный военный плащ и никак не может поудобнее устроить раненую ногу. Старый Аквила не обращает внимания, целиком поглощенный замысловатой игрой в черно-белые фигурки на расчерченной в клетку доске, но Эска стоит позади ложа центуриона с кувшином вина и видит, как тот время от времени передвигает ногу под тяжелыми складками плаща — гораздо чаще, чем фигурки на доске.

Ночь снова будет плохая, думает Эска, и не ошибается.

Темнеет рано. Старый Аквила в сопровождении Стефаноса уходит к себе, его массивная, почти квадратная тень колышется на выбеленных стенах дома. Центурион задерживается под предлогом уборки фигурок, но на деле, потому что не хочет, чтоб дядя видел, как тяжело ему вставать. Эска собирает резные фигурки в отведенную под них шкатулку, ставит зажженный бронзовый светильник на край стола и привычным движением подныривает под руку центуриона. Тот уже не скрипит тяжелой челюстью, гневаясь на свою слабость, как было поначалу; молча закидывает руку ему на плечо и позволяет поднять себя с ложа. Выпрямляясь, он бледнеет. Смуглые скулы становятся пепельно-серыми. Эска выжидает несколько минут, прежде чем затаивший дыхание центурион выпустит воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и коротко кивнет, подхватывает светильник, и они потихоньку ковыляют в сторону спальни.

«Их тень наверняка похожа на какое-нибудь странное двухголовое чудовище о трех ногах», — думает Эска. Центурион рядом с ним дышит медленно и нарочито размеренно.

Комната его господина — угловая в доме. Вторая дверь выходит на окружающую внутренний двор галерею. Сейчас створки плотно закрыты, но все равно слышно, как снаружи скрипят под ветром голые ветви облетевших груш и вишен. От исполосовавших ногу рубцов чувствуется несильный жар. Звякает о мраморный столик пряжка снятого центурионом ремня, фибула и потемневшая от времени деревянная птичка. Центурион приподнимается, опираясь руками о край ложа, и Эска вытаскивает из-под него тунику. С плеч центурион тянет светлую ткань сам. Эска приносит ему другую — длинную, старую, мягкую, из теплой шерсти, в которой его господин любит спать в холодные ночи, и тот натягивает ее молча.

Это похоже на ритуал — понимает Эска. Его мать точно так же расшнуровывала на отце тяжелые поножи, когда они удалялись на свою половину, — он, будучи совсем маленьким, как-то раз случайно их увидел. В движениях родителей была та же слаженность, годами выработанная привычка, что и в их движениях с центурионом сейчас. Эска встряхивает отросшими со времен арены вихрами, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и укрывает улегшегося центуриона разноцветными местными плетеными покрывалами и мягкими шкурами. Его господин роняет одну руку на глаза, а другой делает жест, означающий, что сегодня Эска ему больше не нужен. Эска гасит светильник и устраивается на тюфяке у двери. Под дверь поддувает, но на случай, если он замерзнет, у него есть старое, бывшее когда-то пестрым, а ныне выцветшее до неопределенно-сизого цвета покрывало, которая отдала ему Сасстикка. А пока он сворачивает его, кладет себе под голову и долго лежит, вслушиваясь в завывания ветра снаружи и дыхание центуриона, как верный пес, который не спит, пока не уснет хозяин. Центурион засыпает не сразу, но постепенно его большое тело расслабляется, дыхание выравнивается, и Эска тоже закрывает глаза.

Просыпается он быстро, но лежит не двигаясь, как учил его отец. Все тихо, снаружи с удвоенной силой завывает ветер. В комнате теперь намного прохладнее. Эска думает, что завернется в одеяло, как только выяснит, что его разбудило. В полумраке на хозяйском ложе заметно какое-то движение. Эска легко поднимается на ноги.

Центурион дрожит, стискивая зубы, чтоб не стучали. В руке, которой он прижимает к груди край шкуры, снова зажата деревянная птичка. Огонек в бронзовом светильнике занимается почти сразу. Центурион глухо стонет, отворачивая голову. Эска наливает в кубок вина и подносит к его губам. Господин пьет медленными тяжелыми глотками, пока Эска аккуратно поддерживает его под затылок. Волосы у центуриона по-военному короткие и жесткие. Осушив кубок, он роняет голову на ложе и закрывает глаза. Дрожь ослабевает, но ненамного.

— Иди спать, — хрипло говорит Эске его господин, — спасибо.  
Эска уходит к своему тюфяку и возвращается с покрывалом. В слабом свете бронзового светильника ткань кажется охряной. Эска ходит тихо, но господин даже в полубеспамятстве чуток — он приоткрывает глаза и меряет Эску непонимающим взглядом.  
— Что? Зачем?  
Его трясет, речь получается отрывистой. Эска поправляет сползшие покрывала, накидывает сверху свое и, одним движением стянув с себя тунику, ныряет в теплый кокон хозяйского ложа.

— …что ты делаешь? — бормочет центурион. Руки у него ледяные, а изумленный взгляд карих глаз в такой близи кажется неожиданно беззащитным.  
— В моем племени в холода собаки приходят в постель к хозяевам. Я пес центуриона.  
Это слишком длинная речь для него, и Эска замолкает, немного сердясь и на себя и на своего господина. Ну чего тут не понимать? Нет ничего, что согревало бы лучше человеческого тела, когда ни меха, ни вино, ни огонь не помогают. Он поворачивается на бок, лицом к римлянину. Ноги у того тоже холодные, и Эска прижимает к стопе его здоровой ноги свои. Центурион все еще смотрит на него, чуть повернув голову. Эска не может разгадать значение этого взгляда.  
— Я могу уйти, — сообщает он плечу своего господина — все-таки для римлянина тот невозможно высок. Порыв ветра с силой разбивается о створки дверей. Петли жалобно скрипят.  
— Нет, — говорит Марк, — оставайся, — и, повернув голову, задувает огонек светильника.


End file.
